The Man with a sailors heart
by halo20000
Summary: A Bones/NCIS crossover : It's about the blending of the teams and i'm soo bad at summaries but I would like it to be read :T for safety
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is my first story, and all reviews are welcome, including *gasp* flames. I thought the idea of a Bones/NCIS crossover was a good one, so I wrote a chapter. Thanks for reading it (:

Tony's bright green eyes regarded his boss with slight fear. Though he hadn't earned a serious head slap in a while, his little prank on the mini Mcgeeks in the basement would definitely earn Tony some extra pain. The geeks had it coming. One geek actually had the nerve to shake his hand! Those pale, clammy hands touching his own tanned, rough ones! Tony shuddered at the memory. But vengeance had been served! Every time they pressed a key on their motherboards, it would squeak, "Geek!" "Dinozzio! Get your gear!" Gibbs near- bellowed. "Coming Boss! What's up?" Ziva responded this time. "Dead Seaman, but was working with the FBI. We have to cooperate with their bone investigators." Ziva rolled her eyes. "Remember the last investigation? They tried to kick us off the case!" McGee, quiet till now, finally asked, " Who are we working with, Boss?" Gibbs pressed the lobby button in the elevator. " Doctor Brennan and Agent Booth."

Booth hung up the phone, letting out his breath in a huff. Brennan raised her elegant eyebrows at his little outburst. "Problems, Booth?" Booth looked up at his partner, casually leaning over his desk. "Yeah, Bones, we have to work with NCIS." Brennan looked at him somewhat incredulously. "The navy cops? Gibbs?" Booth nodded his dark head miserably. I heard they have a really hot agent. Viva? No, Ziva." Brennan gave Booth a dark look and stalked out of his office. "Hey! What did I say, Bones? Bones!"

Okay, that was just an intro! Please review 


	2. Chapter 2

Ziva lightly stepped to the crime scene, ducking under the yellow tape in a single fluid motion.

"What have you found?"

she called to the distant, shadowy forms of her teammates.

"The question is, where have _you_ been, Zeevah? You're a half-hour late. Again."

Tony yelled across the misty meadow. Ziva rolled her deep brown eyes, though no one could see because of the considerable distance between herself and her team. Why did Tony have the urge to pry about every single thing in her life? It was sweet, in an aggravating way.

"I could not find this god-forsaken piece of land, Tony. What is the phrase? Middle of nothing?" "Middle of nowhere, Ziva." Gibbs hollered. "If you people would like to analyze this place _before _those FBI people come? Our traffic delay will only work so long."

Sobering, Team Gibbs made one of the best efforts they had ever made to finish a crime scene.

Brennan tapped her delicate fingers impatiently on the dashboard of Booth's car.

"Is there usually this much traffic?"

Booth glared at the offending driver, a kid with Harry Potter glasses and curly brown hair who looked terrified of the seasoned FBI agent. The older man next to him was plump and friendly-looking. They were driving a huge white van with letters that were not quite visible. If he leaned a little to the right… a little more…

"Bones! They're NCIS!"

Brennan's wide blue eyes stared at him incredulously.

"They wouldn't… Would they?"

In answer, Booth stepped on the accelerator. "Oh yes, they would."

A disgruntled Brennan entered the crime scene, followed closely by Palmer and Ducky, AKA the detainers. Booth stalked up to the least intimidating of the agents, who had a baby face and big green eyes.

"Hey! What's with the traffic ploy?"

Booth yelled, eyes burning.

"This is our crime scene as well,"

came the softer voice of Dr. Brennan. The bigger, broader man approached the P'OD FBI agents.

"Hi, I'm Tony Dinozzio," he said, giving them a dazzling and charming smile. Booth scowled at the man, refusing to be placated. "I want to talk to the boss, not this random idiot." Booth knew he was being unreasonable, but something about the guy was irritating, like a gnat. Brennan, however, was charmed by the handsome man.

"Hello, I'm Temperance Brennan, and this is my partner, Seeley Booth."

Tony shook both of their hands, taking an unnecessary amount of time holding Brennan's. "_Very_ nice to meet you. Now for the rest of our team. The Probie, McGee. The baby-faced guy smiled and nodded.

"Hi…" he said, shyly. And our super-ninja Israeli assassin, Ziva David. Our boss will introduce himself." Booth oh-so-subtly checked out the stunningly exotic Ziva. "Nice to meet you, even though you tried to keep us out of this." Ziva smiled back, a slight smirk on her features. "Nice to meet you as well." "If you're done playing grab-ass?" The commentator, whom Booth assumed was Gibbs, walked right by them. Brennan let out the air she had been holding in a drawn out breath, as if she was defalting. Something about the small flirtation had stung her a bit. "That would be Gibbs?" Booth asked. "Yep." Chorused Tony, McGee and Ziva. Brennan sighed. "This is going to be a long investigation.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Here's my new chapter. Sorry it's late, but I have a sport to do now.

McGee was typing furiously, a crease forming between his eyebrows as he hunched over his desk.

"Hey, got any info on the kid you wanna share, McGoogle?"

Tony's voice was unusually loud. Or maybe it was the fact that almost no other agents were in the bullpen at 2:00 AM.

"I'm trying, Tony. Seaman Hall's daughters are well protected."

Booth leaned on McGee's desk in a friendly, non-invasive way. McGee and Booth had struck up an unexpected friendship with each other.

"So, Tim, what are we looking for?"

Booth, having just arrived ten minutes before, was not caught up to speed with the investigation.

"Well, Booth, Hall had three daughters and one son. All but the youngest, who's name is Emma, have gone missing. Ziva and Gibbs are getting her right now. She's a sophomore at Washington prep. She's been kicked out of two other schools, so she had the most information on the web."

Tony frowned. "Who has to watch the kid? I have a hot date tomorrow, so…"

Booth glared at Tony's handsome face.

"You and I have first watch, Dinodo."

Tony narrowed his light green eyes at the FBI agent.

"It's _Dinozzio_. Not Dinodo." Booth rolled his eyes.

"Whatever."

Gibbs's tires squealed as they made a hairpin turn around the corner. Hardened gangbangers yelled and ducked behind trashcans, which was impressive, even for Gibbs.

Ziva clenched her teeth together as she clutched to the dashboard like a life raft.

"Gibbs…could drive a little more carefully? We can't find the kids if we are road popcorn."

Gibbs pressed on the accelerator with more force that Ziva had thought possible.

"That's road pizza."

Ziva choked at his next hairpin turn, effectively cutting off any response she might have had. And they drove on in silence to the house of Emma's boyfriend.

Emma disentangled herself from her boyfriend reluctantly. Although Artemis, Apollo's twin sister, would probably get it, she didn't want to take any chances. Sure enough, light feet descended down the steps and opened the door. Artemis's tentative greeting was interrupted by calls of

"Federal agents!" and "Get her!" Apollo put Emma behind him as he raced in response of his sister's scream. Emma, senses on hyper alert, sprinted out the backdoor. No need putting herself in danger. The only trace left of her when the angry agents burst into the room was a swinging door. Emma had run.

Back at the NCIS HQ, Booth was pacing angrily in Abby's lab. The Goth was staring at him with smoky gray-green eyes.

"What is taking them so long?" Booth bellowed his normally laid back presence angry and charged. Abby turned back to her computers.

"Emma probably ran. I know I would have." Booth stormed out of the lab and up the stairs. Abby shrugged and slurped her Caff-Pow!. "Nervous guy," she commented to her omnipresent computers.

"Now, to finish his background check. You guys ready for this?" Her computers hummed, almost in affirmation. Abby smiled.

"Good."

Sorry, the story just ended naturally there…for me. I know, I have OC's, but I had to. Review, please! More of Dr. Brennan and the squints next time!


End file.
